The Potions Girl
by crazybunny141
Summary: Lily Evans' POV from her 1st to 7th year at Hogwarts
1. The Letter

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so don't hate but constructive criticism would be helpful! So yeah, enjoy! I wouldn't say this is entirely accurate but hey! (Sorry it is quite short)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are all owned by JKR.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

(Lily's POV)

It was unbelievable when Sev told me, so I decided to keep it to myself. Me? A witch? It was as almost as if he was insulting me, if I didn't trust him, of course. Although, it would explain a lot of strange things that happened to me.

Over the summer, he told me about his life and other things about the wizarding world. He told me about the good spells but he warned me about the bad ones. He forget to mention about the prejudice for people like me, who came from a non-magical family, muggle-borns. He told me about Azkaban, the wizarding prison and then about unicorn and other magical creatures. But what fascinated me most was Hogwarts.

It was a Saturday morning. I hate waking up but normally my mum drags me out. I looked at my clock. It was 9 'o' clock! I ran down the stairs to find out what was wrong. I was half-way there then stopped. It was my birthday.

I ran down the stairs, excited. They probably just I heard low murmurs and heard snippets of "I just can't believe it." And "A witch?"

I gulped and entered the room. I saw a lady with a tight bun and a strict yet gentle look on her face but what I thought was strange was that she wasn't wearing what I would call 'normal' clothes. They were robes. Sev had told me about how wizards and witches wore robes. The murmurs became silent as they saw me: The lady, Mum, Dad and Tuney. Tuney was very quiet but I could see a look of disgust on her face.

"Miss Evans?" Said the lady. She had a letter in her hand.

Shaking, I took it and read, in emerald green ink:

Miss L. Evans,

Smallest bedroom,

14 Buscombe Street,

I turned it over and I saw a crest. I slowly opened it, knowing it would change my life.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! I couldn't stop myself from writing again tonight! These chapters may be short but it will hopefully be updated frequently! Also I got a review from Rueflower7, A. and Julius Night which I found very helpful and inspiring, so here it goes! (Also if any of you could write down an estimate for how many words I should have for each chapter that would help me tell you how frequently I could update) (The letter is copied from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone but I want it to be at least quite accurate) Most teachers will be the same apart from DADA but I will decide on a name later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any characters, JKR does.**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

I opened it with shaking hands and 2 slips of paper fell out I began to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Staring in disbelief, I turned to look at my parents. They were sniffing, obviously proud that their daughter was a witch. I turned to look at the lady who, although I was not certain, assumed it was Professor McGonagall. I held up the next piece of paper.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

I smiled then frowned. I had no idea about where to buy all this stuff and had no wizarding money. I looked at Professor McGonagall who said, "Do not worry, we give a fund of 75 galleons for muggle-borns each year which will buy all essentialities and perhaps something extra." She smiled. "So I assume you would like to go to Hogwarts then" I nodded. "Well I will send a letter to Professor Dumbledore and we will go to Diagon Alley!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was so busy! Wizards and witches everywhere, they all seemed to know each other as well!

"So," Said Professor McGonagall. "We should go to Madam Malkin's first to get you some robes!"

I walked in and saw a boy, with messy black hair and glasses. I thought he looked quite attractive, but unlike some girls, I judged people on their personality, not on how they looked.

I shopped some more until I reached the last shop: Ollivander's. A wand. That was what I was excited for. I stepped in and saw an old man with many boxes. He spotted me.

"Ah! Hello my dear! Should we get you a wand?"

I nodded and he took measurements. "I know the perfect wand for you!" He got a box from the shelf. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Quite nice for charmwork." I took it and felt a sudden warmth in my hands. I felt very happy. I remembered my birthday but that could wait. I paid 7 galleons and carried all my items outside. I counted my money. I had 35 galleons left. I decided to buy Hogwarts: A History and a cute snowy owl. I decided to call her Snowflake as I wasn't very good with originality then. I bought an ice-cream and left, extremely excited to go to Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts

**Hello everyone! I am happy! I have reviews! What more could I ask for?! I seriously really want to thank Rueflower7 and A.A. Teagan as they have reviewed both my chapters! So Lily goes on the train and gets sorted (I will use the DH bit from the conversation between Lily, Severus, James and Sirius but that's it) I found out how to do the line thing huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.****Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

I walked through the entrance to King's Cross Station. I could barely hold my excitement in. For weeks, since my trip to Diagon Alley, I had been counting the days until September 1st. I had been looking through my books, even trying a few simple spells, for example, wingardium leviosa, the levitating spell. By the end of an half an hour, I could do it! I guess my wand really was meant for charms!

Tuney had ignored me ever since I got my letter. I could tell she hated me.

I ran to platforms 9 and 10 but then realised: How was I supposed to get on the platform? I tried to listen for anything 'Magical'. I thought I overheard the word 'muggle' and ran over to where I heard it. There, I saw a girl my age. Her mum looked harassed and I saw an owl on their trolley. "E-excuse me?" I said.

"Yes, dear?" The woman smiled. My parents came up behind me.

"H-how d-do y-you…"

"Get on the platform?" I nodded.

"It's quite simple. All you have to do is run through the barrier that has the sign with the 9 on it. Look Hestia will show you." Hestia grinned at me and ran through the barrier. She was gone. Hestia's mum smiled. "Your turn darling!" I closed my eyes and ran. I didn't feel a crash. I was there. The Hogwarts Express.

My mum was sobbing as 11 'o' clock came. "Bye mum. I love you." I hugged my dad and Tuney even though she didn't care. I jumped on the train and watched as it slowly sped up, leaving the muggle world.

"Hey!" It was Sev. We looked for a compartment then sat in it.

"I can't wait!" I said.

"Me neither! You better be in Slytherin though, Lily." While he was saying that, two boys entered the compartment, rather rudely, I might add.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Asked the boy whom I had seen at Madam Malkin's. I immediately disliked him.

The other boy said, rather gloomily, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey. I thought you seemed alright."

"What house do you want to be in then?"

While waving an imaginary sword the boy with the glasses said, "_Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!"_

Sev made a weird sound which pointed out that he clearly disliked Gryffindor.

"Well," Said the glasses boy. "Where are you going then seeing as you look neither brave, intelligent, cunning and by far no way loyal."

By then I was fed up so I grabbed Sev's hand and said, "Come on Severus let's find another compartment." I heard wolf-whistles and slammed the door. I looked for Hestia. When I found her, I said hi and sat down. Sev, uncomfortable with two girls said he was going to find some boys to chat with. I didn't mind.

I talked to Hestia about many things: Quidditch and such. I got out my wand and made a quill fly all around the room. She was amazed. "Wow! I bet only you can do that!" I grinned.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. An elderly, kind-looking woman asked, "Anything from the trolley?" I buy one of everything, with a few extra chocolate frogs. They all tasted delicious!

I took out a muggle sweet that my mother had given me and handed it to Hestia. She tried it and loved it!

* * *

The train started slowing down and came to a stop. I was shaking, excited. I heard a gruff voice as I stepped off with Hestia, "Firs' years come 'ere! Firs' years!" I walk over to him. He was huge! I stepped into a boat in which was enchanted to take us to Hogwarts. James and Sirius (Hestia told me the boy's names) walked onto our boat as there was no more spaces. I wasn't very pleased about that. James kept staring at me, which I found quite unnerving. All the boats came around the turn and I gasped. A castle, Hogwarts, filled with many lights, was right in front of us. Hestia wondered how we were going to get sorted. I told her about the Sorting Hat. She sighed with relief. "Phew! I thought we would have to battle a troll or something.

Suddenly, James spoke up. "Hey you!" He meant me.

"I have a name you know!" I said angrily.

"What is it?"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"Well then Lil-"

"Can you call me Evans, Potter?"

"Ok. Go out with me Evans?"

I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well, you were mean to Severus.."

"You mean Snivellus?"

I slapped him again. "No. Also you are an arrogant, bullying toe-rag."

"Wow you have a fiery temper," He then whispered to Sirius. "Must be the red hair."

I ignored him and chatted to Hestia. I got onto the main land and walked up to the castle. I saw Professor McGonagall, who smiled at me. She told us that we needed to wait while the other students got settled. I shivered. The doors opened up and we went into a massive hall, with 4 long tables, one for each house. The older students quietened down and I felt every eye watching me. I suddenly saw an old, patched, dirty hat on a stool. We waited for something to happen. The hat began to move and said:

"_For those of you who come here, _

_To learn the secret art,_

_You must have a house,_

_In which is your very family,_

_So will you go to Gryffindor,_

_For those with great courage,_

_Or perhaps Hufflepuff,_

_One with great loyalty,_

_Maybe you'll go to Ravenclaw,_

_Where those with good minds excell,_

_Or maybe Slytherin,_

_Where your talent will thrive._

The hat became motionless and then everyone clapped. When it died out, Professor McGonagall called the first name:

"_Abbot, Henry"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This went on and then "Evans, Lily" was called. Lily sat on the stool and heard the Hat. "Hm… you have plenty of intelligence, but then plenty of loyalty and bravery. You would do well in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"What about Slytherin? I want to go there!"

"I will take this into account but I can see what you future is depending on the houses, also your parentage may not be welcome in Slytherin." I gulped.

"Well I guess I will put you in….."

**Ok guys end (I'm sorry) 1000 WORDS! WOW! I want to keep writing but I think it should stop. Next chapter might be in 1 or 2 days but by the least Friday so keep reading!**


End file.
